Battle Royale: Just a Friend Chapter 1
by Cheese Freeze
Summary: Before the Battle Royale, Mimura is already experiencing hardships. He can't seem to pull his eyes off a certain someone, and that's a problem. Can he learn to accept the reality, or will he end up on top of his love..?
1. Chapter 1

**xXXXx :SUGIMURA X MIMURA: xXXXx**

_Sometimes I just want people to understand automaticaly.. _

_I have to bear so much just for one person to accept me. _

_I just wanted to take you without words, like you already know and I don't have to explain.._

_Sometimes I don't want to think about what will happen later or any of the reactions.. _

_I'll be selfish and do what I want. Just for one day.. that I hope you forgive.._

You look so innocent, like something out of a cheap porno.. or any porno for that matter. I pretended I was in a rush for my next class. Then the scoff you made echoed through the room.

... Selfish Bastard ..."

Well..

Earlier I pissed off Okayasu-Sensei, the PE teacher. I was skipping his class with Hiroki, but he found us. Whydid we decide to hangout outside the Gym? He made us run 70 laps around the track. Hiroki was breathing so hard half way through.. If it wasn't so easy for him to kick my ass, I would've raped the guy there in the dirt. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I should kick myself for being so perverted.. what would Hiroki say if he knew what I was thinking? After all 70 laps Okayasu Sensei just left us there.. no lecture or anything. We both layed on the ground exhausted. I couldn't help but check out Hiroki laying beside me, completely limp. His whole body was relaxed, eyes almost closed, wet shirt and his hair... was just a mess. I was thisclose to climbing on top of him.

I look over at him. At Hiroki and our perfect situation.. perfect to me.

" You think so?"

" You better fucking beleive it."

" Oh?"

Hiroki was so beautiful.. I don't see how anyone could miss that. I guess I could say I've always been attracted to him. Ever since I knew him, he changed me. I never liked girls again... though of course there were rumours that I was seen with some girl, or I made out with another girl. I just laugh about how girls can't sense what kind of guy I am.. it's all around them.

" Shut up."

Why is he acting like it's my fault. We both decided to skip. Perhaps I did talk back to Okayasu Sensei a little.. but that doesn't mean he wouldn't of given us laps anyway. He's just jealous because I have great endurance. Sure he has speed but he can't exactly last as long as me. ha ha! He's overreacting anyway... but I'll make it all better very soon.

" Hmm.."

" What?"

I was staring at him. Up and down his body. I'm sure my eyes looked greedy.. because I wanted him, all to myself.

" I think you're right."

I grinned.

" I am a little selfish..." I walked up to him and held his bare waist, " I want you so bad, and right now I don't care who I hurt to get you.. Even if I hurt you."

I slid my hand farther and farther down his waist. Only a towel loosely clinging to boney his hips was covering him, so placed my hands on them. Hiroki's eyes looked so.. scared. Wide but still sad. I moved my body closer to his, and licked from his collar bone up to the nape of his neck. Softly I kissed the side of his neck. I didn't want to end it, I just wanted to lap him up. Just when I was thinking _"Que the increasing panting and the OOOOoooh Shiiinji." _I could hear.. silence. I looked up to him and found his eyes closed, slightly frowning.

" Hiroki? Stop giving me the silent treatment.. "

I layed him flat on the floor and climbed on top of him. I took his face with one of my hands and went over the bones with my fingers.

Hiroki was squeasing his eyes shut now. I felt his body underneath me stiffen. I started to feel sorry for him.. But then I looked down at him underneath me again. Hiroki's eyes were open and emotionless. He didn't seem scared at all.. So I kissed him. Hiroki didn't push away.. he didn't move. I pulled away and saw hiroki's eyes streaming with tears suddenly. I could understand how confused he was so I lifted myself off of him and pulled him up. He clinged to my waist and cryed into my chest, trying to make a sentence through his tears.

"Mimura... Why .. are you doing THIS? ..is this a stupid JOKE!"

In my head I wished it was. Really I was just as confused, as to why I was doing this now, as he was. Even if he knew I loved him it wouldn't change the feelings he has for me... I'm still _just a friend. _He's in a happy relationship and I would never want to ruin that for him, I'm making things bad enough already. I realized my eyes were watering and Hiroki wasn't crying anymore. He was looking into me with his wide, gleaming eyes. I tryed to open my mouth to let out all the thoughts in my head building up by the second.. but nothing came out but a quiet whimper.

Then our hearts stopped when we heard a familiar voice coming from outside the changeroom entrance getting closer and closer... Yoshitoki kun.

"Hey Mimura , You in here? I need to borro- AHH! GOMEN!"

He falls to the ground. Almost seizures on the floor while trying to get up and sprints flailing down the hall. We were left speechless...

Ya know.. I'm not sure if he's gay or not. I know Yoshitoki kun actually lives with Shuya, sleeping in the same room, anything could have happened. They're both single, even thoughYoshitoki likes Nakagawa... I'm pretty sure Shuya doesn't have any _girl_ in mind. In fact I'm pretty sure he has the most tempting crush ever on his best friend Nobu. heh.. I would forget Nakagawa San anyday to start dating Shuya.. Shuya... tsk tsk. So obvious.

Hiroki pushed me away. He was so white.

The rest of the school day we completly avoided eachother. The last thing I could have ever wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END- CHAPTER ONE

_**The first chapter. The one you should avoid if you're horny. **_

_**but the one you should most definetly read if you want to understand the series.**_

_**PS; Ew. Change room floor.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_can't stop crying from every word that leaves us. _

_I feel so awkward.. _

_I just let it fade away through my tears.._

**xXXXx SHINJI X HIROKI xXXXx**

I feel nothing.. I sit in my room staring into space. I can't think. I'm not sad or angry. I'm just emotionless. Why can't I move? I'm just.. numb.Then someone knocks on my door. I blink and regain anything I forgot while I was staring into space. _Back to reality Shinji.. _ The door opens and in comes Chigusa! My favorite.

"Mimura-saaan.." She started with a phoney voice,"I've been hearing around school that Yoshitoki saw you and MY boyfriend in the changeroom.."

_Shit_

" The idiot said he saw you and Hiroki fucking."

_We weren't "fucking" .. I just barely kissed him.._

Chigusa was really pissed at me..but fuck. When isn't she pissed? Actually.. Thinking back she's always jealous when Hiroki and I are

together. I have a distinct feeling she will end it in the most violent and dramatic way she can.

" Mimura. Is This True!"

She's so beautiful.. Why does she have to turn everyone off when she enters a room? I think I should just tell her the truth before anything bad happens, no reason keeping it in anymore. Maybe she'll realize how much I love Hiroki..

" Chigusa. I'm sorry. It's really true.. that idiot, Yoshitoki, isn't lying. I love Hiroki more than anything, and I'd do anything for him. I'm very sure he want's nothing to do with me now, so you have nothing to worry about."

_Now get out of my house.._

I was crying from these words. She gawks at me. She has this slightly confused look on her face, like she doesn't understand me. But at the same time she looks disgusted. She's says enough with her expression so I continue.

" I'll explain the situation in simpler terms for you." She glares. "You see, I LOVE him. He does not LOVE me in the same way, So cannot force him to LOVE me. He does not LOVE me because he LOVES someone else. That's you! So I am staying away from him because it's the best for him. SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT. GET IT NOW?"

Chugusa fists are clenched. She looked down muttering to herself.

" SHINJI! I swear to GOD if you come near us I will claw YOUR FACE OFF! DON'T EVEN THINK OF APOLOGISING TO HIM! JUST STAY AWAY! WE DON'T WANT YOU!"

_Are you deaf. Did you not hear what I just said?_

She whiped her eyes and stormed out of the room. I sat there as if nothing had changed.. I wish it could stay this way. I felt weird and oblivious to everything around me untill I heard a voice outside. Wait. Is that Chugusa talking to herself? I hope that hag goes slowly insane.. much like me. The words continued. It got clearer.

"Hiro.. If you love me you'll stay away from that freak."

I ended up listening to a long pause and almost stopped listening beleiving she was on her cell phone. Anger built inside me knowing she was talking about me like that..

_freak...pah, she's a psycho._

"He's not a freak."

I scrambled to my window. I listened more intensively.

" HIROKI! You know what I mea-"

" No. I don't care what happened. He's still my best friend."

A burst of joy over came me. I started giggling to myself like a schoolgirl.

_God what the fuck is wrong with me.._

" What he did today could have meant anything, I'm not going to hate him for that choice he made."

" SUGIMURA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?

" No. I don't think I do if you resent my best friend that much."

I made myself to the door in time to hear that. Here I am, in plain veiw of Chugusa getting dumped over ME! I.. won. Her eyes swelled with tears and she looked down to hide the fact.

" I... I can't beleive it.."

Hiroki just stood there with a stern face and showing absolutely no sympathy. This is probably The only time i will ever feel sorry for Chugusa. She turned at the doorway expecting only to avoid Hiro's eyecontact but found me with my jaw droped and eyes wide.

" YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

She gave me this look that made me want to die, as she probably intended. Then she hit Sugimura's shoulder feebley before she ran away.

Hiroki looked down. I bet he thought this was really awkward then he lifted his head to me and I saw there was tears going down his beautiful face.. I wanted to kiss him and make his sadness dissappear and for him to focus on US. I couldn't do that though. In fact I stayed where I was and decided to listen to Hiroki. I managed to make out what he was saying.

"Shinji.. Oh GOD... I LOVED her...but.. but... She said that AND..."

He burst into more tears he was holding back while trying to talk. I walked closer to Hiro and put my arm around him and tried to comfort him. "Hiroki... thank you for defending me.." He cryed even harder. I've never seen him in such misery. _But I wouldn't say it's not turning me on.. _I took him into my room and sat him on my bed. I sat beside him and listened to his rambling.

" I only wanted.. to make everyone happy.." he whispered through tears, " I didn't know.. I would go so fucking FAR!... OH MY GOD...why am I'm so STUPIIID?"

Hiroki's shakey voice made me want to hold him. It made me want to own him. It made me want to controll his feelings so that he would never feel this way. But all I could do was be a friend. I pulled him close to me and rubbed his back...

" Mimura... MIMURA.. I-"

" Shut up for a while.. Fuck. Don't you know you're rambling?" I laughed.

I pulled him closer. I could feel him shaking and sniffling into my chest. He pulled my clothes and cryed harder into me. I felt like his mother.. Then he lifted his head and collected himself. His face wet with tears.

"Shinji, I love you.. I want to lose my virginity to you..."

It was so sudden I couldn't make out my feelings on this.. I looked at him as if I didn't understand him.

" Shinji. I _love_ you. Don't you love me? Haven't we always loved eachother?"

_Yes.._

My voice squeaked.

" ..Now? Umm... uhh... THANK YOU. I, uhh.. Me too. You mean You chigusa never _did it_?"

I felt my face heat up and looked at my lap to hide my blushing.

_STU-PID_

Then I felt Hiro put his arm around me and his lips meet my neck softly. I blushed even harder.. and I didn't know why. I held him back though. Hiroki smirked and kissed me on the lips. He pushed me down onto my mattress.

" Shinji? Don't you like me?"

" I always have.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END - CHAPTER 2

_**The second chapter.. this is where it almost gets to it but I feel to cut it off **_

_**once it get's good. And it's true.. Mimura is so confused/angry/confused/scared **_

_**that he can't stop crying.. Poor Mimura..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_You did all the right things_

_at all the right times_

_but I couldn't help _

_to only try and stop it_

**xXXXx SHINJI X HIROKI xXXXx**

Hiroki took his hands off me then heclosed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. I layed on my back ruining

the moment with my held laughter.

" OOOH HIRROOO! KISS ME NOOOW!" I Screeched.

He fell to my chest grinning. This was great.. it was just us doing what we always, secretly wanted to do together... the sex that is. He pulled himself together and lifted his head up. He cocked his head towards me, making kissing noises.

" I'LL GIIIVE YOU MY FIIIRST KIIIIIIISSS!"

slober slober

Why can't we have _normal_ gay sex? Because we're shy. I'm not afraid for this to happen. I shot up and kissed Hiroki with my hands around his waist. He pushed me back down furiously after a few moments.

" SHINJI. DON'T BE A BITCH. _I'M_ GOING TO FUCK _YOU_. I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH._ I _AM."

I rolled my eyes.

" Sorry Hiroki. I didn't know you wou-"

He interrupted me with a kiss. I softly made my hand up his torso and to his shoulder untill it finally rested on the back of his neck. Hiroki pulled his mouth away and started unbuttoning my shirt eagerly. As soon as he fully unbuttoned it he took his hand and went over my body. Tracing me with his finger. I let out a whimper and stretched my torso.

" It's... perfect..."

He kissed my stomach.

I sat up slowly and looked into his eyes dreamily with a slight pause.. It was pure silence. The perfect moment to say how much I loved him or something lame like that. I was inches away from his lips, I could kiss him. But...

" Don't do that. It tickles."

_Why can't I do this..._

Hiroki gave me a cute smile as I hugged my stomach. My shirt was still open and Hiroki decided to take it off the rest of the way. He started to slowly push my sleaves off. I leaned into him my arms limp... With my head at his chest I could hear his heart.. it was beating so fast. I became difficult and started pulling my sleave back on every time he took it off. I began to laugh when suddenly Hiroki grabbed my shoulders and flipped me onto my stomach.

" SHINJI!"

Hiroki trapped me by stradeling my back and shoving my head in the mattress with his palm. My muffled screams didn't force him to get off. He slowly took each sleave off and threw my shirt to the floor. He leaned into my neck.

"Shinji.. Will you promise not to be a bad boy?"

I screamed into my mattress "YES YOU BASTARD" But he ignored it.

" Okay.. If that's your choice... Your ass is gonna hurt tomorrow." He said so delicatly

Hiroki leaned in more and started kissing my neck. He wouldn't let me breath so I started thrashing around. _ahh.. I'm going to die.._ Hiroki realized my problem. He sat up, still behind me, and looked at me uselessly. Hiroki ducked down to my neck and clutched his hand over my throat, lifting my head up. I gasped for breath but my eyes continued to water over the insane pressure put on my neck. When he finally finished he turned me on my back. I gasped for breath.

" Hiroki...

He jabbed his arms into my mattress on both sides of my head where he shadowed over me. Instictively I felt so overpowered, I just wanted to fade away into this mattress. Hiroki came down and kissed my forehead.

" You look so defenseless, Your face looks so scared.. I want to fuck you untill you can't breath."

I curled my arms towards my body.

Hiroki kissed me for a moment then with his toungue he trailed down to my nipple where he teased me and traced over it. I let out a soft moan as my breathing got faster. Hiroki started taking off my pants and boxers and threw them onto the ground too.. I know I've lost when I'm the one naked while he still has all his clothes on. He put his toungue back onto my body where he let it glide down untill it almost came to my..

He stoped instantly.

" Your turn, Shinji."

I frowned and sat up.

" Baby.. don't stop now, I'll do anything.."

_Please_

He was persistant

" Hiroki.. You're so Meeann.."

stuck his cold hands on my waist.

" JESUS FUCK HIROKI! THOSE BITCHES ARE COLD! XD"

He laughed and pushed me back down. Hiro didn't get straight to the point. He started licking my thigh going closer and closer to my arousal. Then finally. he licked all the way down my errection and sucked perticularily at the end. I tried to stay controlled and only let out pants of air.

"... no..."

He stopped

" Alright I guess we'll do this another time.."

" WHat?"

" I'm joking."

" Well YEAH. I knew that.. I just meant, you know.."

" No."

" Never leave me."

He kissed me on the forehead then went lower to finish what he had begun.

Hiroki opened his mouth wider and slowly fit it all in his mouth. I let out an awkward, yet so deliberatly "me", squeak from trying to keep all my sex moans in. I could feel Hiroki's toungue rubbing me from inside his mouth. Hiroki took away his mouth and started taking his pants off. He layed down ontop of me letting himself rub against my body. We looked at eachothers eyes for a moment. As it was getting later in the day my room was dim and Hiroki's eyes were black. Also I noticed how hungry I was... His eyes were now seductive as he licked my check bone,

" Sometimes I'm a horny teenage boy that has harmones like you.. ." I whined.

I pushed him downward. He let his hands move above him leading to my stomach abs.

" Hiroki please don't be mean..."

_Please.._

He licked the shaft carefully for a short amount of time.. too short. Then he moved on and put his lips around the whole thing and went up down repeatedly. I sighed with releif. I closed my eyes and enjoyed Hiroki's dedication. I can't stop moaning. It was so good. He stopped for a moment then I felt my legs being lifted and how cold it was.. and before I could think He shoved his cock into me. This was unexpected.. He didn't even ask me..

" Ahh! Hirokiii! Stop.."

I accidentaly said it in a way that sounded like I wanted him to go deeper and further and harder. I hope it sounded like that to him. Hah.

_demo.._

" Oh Shinji.. You want it. Of course you want it. So shut up."

He pushed harder and deeper each time.. it hurt so good. But I wanted to save that for later. I felt like I was about to cum so I attempted pushing him off. Hiroki gave me a confused look.

" Shinji?"

" The sheets... Umm I did laundry yesterday, you know.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END- CHAPTER 3

_** Silly Mimura... Don't try and stop it with dumb excuses. What next? **_

_**Don't worry folks. Mimura knows he's just being an Uke for his Seme, **_

_**and his Seme will refuse to let him go.**_


End file.
